


Gran amor

by a_windsor



Series: Thing!verse [43]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_windsor/pseuds/a_windsor
Summary: Callie made a vow to Arizona; she lied. Very future.





	Gran amor

_Gran amor_ _-_ **Very Future**

 

Callie made a vow to Arizona, long ago, that she loved her _for_ her femininity, not despite it. She promised that she would never, ever fall in love with the male version of Arizona, even if they split up down the road and moved on to other people. She swore that willingly, believing it to be the complete and total truth.

Then she met Santiago and realized:

She lied.

Santiago is absolutely perfect. He is devastatingly handsome, with stunning blue eyes, luxurious blond curls, and a dashing smile that takes her breath away. He’s smart as a whip, strong of body and spirit, and sweetly kind when he takes the time to be. He’s funny and charming and amazingly solicitous of her every whim. She has fallen completely in love. He is, in short, utter and complete perfection.

He is also eighteen months old.

Santiago Charles Robbins-Torres is not her first grandchild: he’s her fourth. And of course she loves them all equally; she also just happens to love them differently. And Santiago? He’s her Robbins, which earns him a special place in her heart.

The twins, Santiago’s cousins, are a mix of their father and mother, and therefore if at all, take after the Torres side of the family. Danny’s a mini-Asa, Ella more favors her mother, and both twins have Callie’s own dark eyes. Santiago’s big sister Lily looks like their other mother, with her warm brown eyes and olive skin.

That leaves Santiago, Lena’s second and she swears final child, as the last _genetic_ bastion of blue-eyed, blond-haired Robbins-hood, and he couldn’t be more like Arizona if he tried, inside and out. He’s bubbly and goofy and expressive, even at a year-and-a-half, and he just _adores_ his Abuelita. The feeling is one-hundred-percent mutual.

Santiago Charles is quite a name to saddle a little boy with, but his more common diminutive, Santi, suits him perfectly, with its jocular lilt and the ease with which it can be shouted after the active boy.

“Santi, mi gran amor, cuidate cuando traes la taza a Abuelita, ¿no?” Callie calls to her boy. [Santi, my great love, be careful as you bring the cup to Abuelita, please.]

“No,” Santi nods as he waddles towards her, plastic teacup full of real (iced) tea held precariously between his two hands.

“No, Santi, _sí_ , silly,” Lena laughs from beside her madre on the couch.

“No? Sí?” Santi questions around his pacifier, and Callie laughs as she rescues the cup from his grasp.

“I think you confused him,” Arizona grins as three-and-a-half-year-old Lily hands her her own cup of tea.

“Cuando ‘no’ es una pregunta, m’ijo, la repuesta siempre es sí,” Lena explains. [When no is a question, Santi, the answer is always yes.]

“Way less confusing for the Spanglish baby,” Arizona teases, setting her tea on the coffee table and stealing a giggling Lily into her lap.

“My bilingual babies may talk later, but they’re smarter when they do,” Callie defends her brood as she takes Santi’s sweet little face in her hands and he pushes up to kiss her. “Oh, mi gran amor. How very yummy you are. Can Abuelita eat you all up?”

Santi laughs and shakes his head vigorously.

“No! Don’t eat ‘im! Es mi hermanito; yo need him,” Lily cries out. [He’s my little brother; I need him.]

“Oh, and she’s always asking us to take him back,” Lena comments dryly, grinning at her little girl. “¿Por qué necesitas a Santi, querida?” [Why do you need Santi, darling?]

“Pues, necesito someone to acompañarme a Day Care.” [Well, I need someone to come with me to Day Care.]

“Hmm,” Arizona says solemnly. “Excellent point. Let’s keep him around a little longer then, Abuelita, okay?”

“You got it. Now, Liliana, mi gran amor, I think you were hosting a tea party for us all, and your mom still doesn’t have tea.”

“Oh no!” Lily gasps, flying from Arizona’s lap. “Gram, come help?”

“Come help...” Lena says leadingly.

“Please!”

“Good job.”

“Of course I will,” Arizona answers, hauling herself off the couch. "Oof. We're getting too old for this. Someone call Cari and Nate and tell them to get with the baby making. We're not getting any younger!"

“I’ll supervise,” Lena volunteers, leaving Callie alone with her Santi. "And they just got married a year ago, Ma. Give 'em some time."

The boy, happy in her lap, plays with one of the long strands of beads around her neck, looking up at her through long, blond lashes. His hand closes, gently, around one, and his head falls lazily against her comfy breast. She runs her fingers through his unruly curls, which causes the corners of his lips, half-obscured by the pacifier, to drift up into a sleepy smile. He lets out a heavy sigh that morphs into a yawn as his eyes drift shut.

“Duermete, rubio. All of your girls here will understand. Have we tuckered you out?” [Sleep, blondie.]

“Sí, mi ‘Lita,” Santi sighs his approximation of abuelita into her chest.

Yeah.

So very much in love.

 

***

 

el fin


End file.
